Your my one and only
by 4ever-geek
Summary: Not to long ago I started to ship Ken x Mark 1. because they are alike 2. because I love youtubers. This is basically a story im trying to write and upload for people to read and hopefully enjoy. I hope to carry it on but I'm also busy wit studying so uploading the chapters might not be too regular. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments or tips. Thanks xx
1. Chapter 1 - Where it all begins

**Keniplier fanfiction**

**Your my one and only**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since the viscera clean – up video with Ken, Mark had always had confusing feelings towards him. They kept switching. He would think of him as a friend but when he was around him or speaking to him, he would get butterflies in his tummy and his heart would skip a beat.

However when he did get these feelings, he became annoyed, because the one person that could make him melt from emotions, had a girlfriend. The one person he truly desired was in a relationship already. Why? Why did it have to be this way?

Mark was sat in his recording room, editing a montage video, when he got a call. He pick up his phone without glancing at the screen. He was too busy with the editing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark" as soon as he heard that voice he knew who it was. It was Ken.

"oh! Hey Ken, what's up?" Mark tried to sound calm, but didn't hide it well.

"Nothing much, just wondered if you would like come round mine next time you're in the area, you know, we can record a video or do another comedy sketch." A huge grin began to spread across Mark's face.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Mark replied. "I'm actually down next week to visit my old school mates, who moved this year."

"Brilliant, look forward to seeing you, what day did you wanna come over?" Ken asked.

"Well, I can do Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Umm, Tuesday ok?"

"Yeah, that's great, see you then. Bye"

"Bye."

Mark heard Ken put the phone down, so he put his phone back on the desk. He leaned back in his chair, and started to think about next week. And the fact that he totally lied to Ken. He didn't really have old school friends, they were in Cincinnati. He only said it so he had an excuse to visit him. He knew that it was bad to lie as now if Ken asks questions about it, he may be caught out. But he didn't think at the time, he was too busy listening to Ken's voice over the phone.

Mark got back to work with editing his video and soon it was ready to upload. He then realised he would have to make another video explaining why he wouldn't be making new videos for his channel. Quickly, he reached for his camera and set it up. The message basically said that he was going on vacation next week and visiting his friends, but he will have other videos ready to show his fans. After he uploaded the video, he left his recording room and walked down to the kitchen for lunch.

Later that evening, Mark was led in bed trying to sleep, but he was too excited about Tuesday. It seemed so far away to him, but it was really only 5 days. He couldn't wait to see Ken again, it had been a long time since he last saw him; it would be nice for them to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secret uncovered

**Keniplier fanfiction**

**Your my one and only**

**Chapter 2**

For 2 hours, Mark had been driving and now he was stuck in a huge traffic jam. He really couldn't be bothered to sit in his stuffy car, surrounded by loud, smelly trucks and Lorries, but there was nothing he could do, so he just waited. After a while, he began to question things. Things like why did Ken call him? He has lots of other friends who live closer to him, why did he call him? Mark's mind started to wonder and his imagination went wild. What if Ken liked him back? Would he say yes to a drink? No, he has Mary and has had girlfriends before. Then again Mark had girlfriends but now he fancies Ken. Mark snapped back to reality after hearing a car behind him beep their horn at him. The traffic had moved, and Mark was left looking like an idiot in the middle of the road. He didn't care though, as he was almost at Ken's.

Mark parked his car outside Ken's house. He took a deep breath in and got out of his car. As he approached the door, the butterflies in his tummy started to flutter. Before he knocked the door, he told himself to calm down and took another deep breath. Mark knocked the door, hard enough to be heard but soft enough to not hurt his knuckles. A few seconds later, Mark heard the latch of the door unlock. The door opened. Mark noticed something was different about Ken, his eyes were dark and looked tired and he seemed to be hiding something. But what?

"Hey Mark, did you get here ok?"

"Hey Ken, yeah it was fine, sorry if I'm late, the traffic was terrible."

"Ah, No worries, you're here now, come on in." Ken stepped back to let Mark in to his home. Betty ran around the corner and straight to Mark. "Who's this then Betty? Hey?" said Ken, using his puppy voice. Mark bent down to stroke Betty and to say hello to her. After a while, Betty aloud Mark to come fully in the house, so Ken could shut the door. Ken led Mark towards the kitchen to get him a cold drink. "What can I get ya'? A soda or …"

"Umm, I be fine with just some water thanks." Answered Mark. Ken got two glasses down from a cupboard and added water with ice to one, and he got himself a cold Mountain dew. He handed Mark his drink. "Thank you" said Mark. Mark almost choked on his drink, as he heard the front door slam shut. "What was that?" Mark looked at Ken and waited for an answer.

"It was probably the wind." Mark was not convinced by what Ken said, because when he looked out the window he saw still trees and shrubs. However he didn't question it. They then wandered over to Ken's filming room to think of ideas for a video. Mark pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and set his drink down on the table.

"So, what sort of thing did you want to film?" Asked Mark.

"I don't mind." Replied Ken. "We could try doing a funny, comedy sketch then play a game." Mark though, and wondered whether they would have enough time to do it all.

"Do we have enough time? I mean, we only have a few hours, as my hotel is like half an hour away."

"Hmm, perhaps your right, would you like to come back tomorrow as well? But only if you want to and if you are able to of course."

"Of course." Replied Mark.

"Aren't you meeting your friends?" Mark had forgot about his lie.

"No I'm ... seeing them Thursday and then going back home." Mark answered nervously. He didn't want Ken to find out about his lie. He would think he is a weirdo.

"Oh, that good, well let's started thinking about the sketch." Ken and Mark started to brainstorm ideas for the sketch. They were also able to start filming it as well. But soon it was time for Mark to head off to the hotel. "Bye Mark, see you tomorrow." Mark waved back to Ken, got into his car and drove to the hotel.

Once he arrived at the hotel, and checked in, he walked into his room and fell flat on his bed. His head was full of confusion. What should he do about his feelings? He cannot tell Ken about how he feels because he would drive Ken away. Mark started to talk to himself, saying that he was being stupid and Ken would never go for him, even if he did like men. Anyway, Ken already had a girlfriend. Suddenly, Mark realised something, the whole time he was at Ken's he never saw Mary. Maybe that's was why the door slammed? But why would she do that? Mark decided to forget until tomorrow and just get some food and rest.

Next day:

Mark packed up his things and got ready to leave the hotel. Before he could leave the room he heard his phone go of him his hand. Ken had just texted him. He opened the text and started to read the content.

_**Hey Mark,**_

_**Hope you slept well. Do you mind coming later today, say around 11? I need to go to the store before you come. **_

Mark texted back say that it was fine. To fill the time he had, he wandered around some of the shops near the hotel. He put his belongings in the boot of his car and started to look around. There were café's, clothes shops and all kinds of food stores. After a while he glanced down at his phone and saw that he was running late. He jogged back to his car and jumped in to his seat. Soon enough he was on the road and well on his way to Ken's.

Mark arrived at Ken place and looked over to his radio in his car. Luckily, he was not too late. He was actually on time. Mark walked up to the porch step like yesterday, but he had less butterflies flying in him stomach this time. Before he knock the door he noticed raised voices from inside. He tried not to be nosey but it was hard to ignore what they were saying. Some words were just murmurs, but now and then he heard what was being said. When it went quiet for a bit, Mark knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. Ken opened the door.

"Hey Mark, come on in."

"Hey, thanks." When Mark stepped through the door he saw Mary standing in the kitchen. She smiled at him, but he could not ignore the feeling that something was up between them. Ken walked over to the kitchen to get their drinks again. Mark followed on.

"Hey Mary, haven't seen you in a while." Mark said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah I know it's been ages, sorry I didn't see you yesterday I had some family issues I had to sort." Mark could see behind her words. He knew something was up, but what? They both seem secretive towards him. "I should properly get going again busy day at work. Nice to see you again Mark."

"Bye Mary, have a nice day." Mark then realised, Mary had left, but she didn't say goodbye to her own boyfriend, Ken. What was going on? Mark peered back to Ken who was filling two glasses with water. He wanted to talk to him, but didn't know how to start the conversation. "So Ken, how are you today?" Mark knew it was a corny way to start, but he really didn't know what to say to him after hearing them argue.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mark looked in to his eyes and saw he was hurting.

"Are you sure? I didn't want to be nosey but before I knocked I heard loud voices." Mark confessed

"Oh, your heard that?" Mark nodded. Ken looked at Mark with his tired, sad eyes and was trying to say something. "I'm sorry you had to hear it, I didn't realise how loud we were arguing."

"It's fine, really. I don't mean to be annoying, but what started the argument. I have never heard you two shout like that." There were a few quiet moment before Ken explained everything.

"It started about 2 months ago. We have started to drift apart from each other for a while now. We don't make each other happy anymore. She is always out at work or with friends and I'm playing games in my recording room. Not what I really want in a relationship." When Ken had explained, they both started to walk over to the couch to sit down. Mark couldn't believe that they were unhappy together. They always seemed right for each other, then again nothing lasts forever.

"Are you gunna say anything to her, to help become closer again?"

"I don't know. I always thought she was the one for me, but we are growing further and further apart each day and I feel so… unwanted." Ken stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I keep jabbering on but it's been on my mind for a while."

"Don't worry, it's good to get emotions out. You just need to think about yourself for a second, and what you would want from a lover. If they really are the one for you, they will stick by you and make sure you are alright, don't worry if Mary isn't the one, you will defiantly find that one person who makes you happy." Ken looked in to Mark's eyes

"Do you really think there is someone who would like me? Asked Ken. Mark began to smirk.

"Of course there is!" Then and there Mark's inside voice was screaming to Ken that HE loved him, but he stayed quiet.

"Thanks Mark, for the advice."

"No problem, that's what you do for a mate." Ken and Mark gazed in to each other's eyes for a few seconds but then they both looked away again.

"So… we should properly get filming again, before we run out of time." Mark agreed, took a sip from his drink and followed Ken to his recording room. Soon it was time for Mark to leave. He thanked Ken for a good couple of day and left in his car back home.

Mark arrived at his apartment and slumped down on his couch. He couldn't help but wonder if Ken had talked to Mary yet. He decided to leave him to his own decisions and just try to concentrate on his next let's play video. Then he realised he needed to make a video to tell his fans he was back. He went straight to his camera and started to record. Soon it was ready for uploading and he was able to relax. But then he started to think about Ken again and weather he was alright. He had never seen Ken so upset and confused about a relationship. He knew he should just leave it to Ken, so he tried to ignore the worry and carry on with his day.


End file.
